I Need You
by Kamala
Summary: Update: Chapter 13 Sneak Peek Now Up A High Priestess of Isis in the year 2050 AD finds love over 4000 years in the past with Imhotep, High Priest of Osiris. Will they ever find a way to be together or will they only dream of each other.
1. Prelude

I Need You 

**Imhotep / Original Character  
Setting 2050 Egypt- with flashbacks  
Romance   
NC 17  
Part One of a Series- A Time for Love**

Disclaimer – Standard disclaimers apply. The characters from the movie belong to Universal, while the Original ones belong to me. I am just playing for a bit and will return all toys back to the Universal Toy Chest. As always, no money is being made for this. 

Feedback—Always welcome, the good, the bad, the ugly. You can't bleed any more than some of my friends have on it. And unlike some I take the bad feedback too and don't claim to be flamed. The only way to learn. Prelude 

**_Hamunaptra- 1290 B.C._**

We are the Med-jai, protectors of the Pharaohs, for years we have guarded them from harm. Until one night, we failed when individuals closest to Pharaoh Seti killed him. His intended wife, Anck-su-namun, had her heart removed in addition to her other organs for killing Pharaoh Seti. Imhotep's priests were buried alive for their part in the events. High Priest Imhotep was sentenced to a life as one of the undead using the hom dai, for his role in Seti's death and for defying the gods in his attempt to raise his lover.

After this terrible event, the Med-jai also took on the duty to make sure "He Who Shall Not Be Named" would never be awakened. The curse of the hom dai was the worse curse to be placed on someone. It was written that if he ever awoke, he would have incredible powers and bring the Ten Plagues of Egypt down upon us all. All traces of Imhotep were removed and his writings were buried in an unrecorded location. 

_ We continued to protect the Pharaohs until Egypt fell and will continue to protect Hamunaptra, City of the Dead. We will prevent anyone one from raising him with our lives._

**_Desert outside of Luxor- 1934_**

_I am Ardeth Bay, chieftain to the twelve tribes of the Med-jai. For thousands of years we have protected Hamunaptra, City of the Dead, from all those who would attempt to find the city and possibly raise "He Who Shall Not Be Named". We succeeded until this century, when not one, but two attempts were made, both successful. People of these times don't believe in the curses placed on our ancestral tombs. But only one had ever been cursed using the hom dai._

L_uckily, we succeeded in stopping him before great harm could be done. Though we lost many Med-jai warriors to the Army of Anubis in the last battle, Imhotep no longer lies in his City of the Dead with his mummy defenders. Now, he rests below the sands of Ahm Shere, where we hope he shall remain for all of time._

**_Temple of Isis- Blue Nile 2050 A.D_**

I am Devi- The Golden One and High Priestess of the Temple of Isis. Also known as Deviya Marakayamola-Golden Gift of the Gods. The year is 2050 and for thousands of years my people have fought to prevent the rising of Imhotep. The only successful attempts had been made in the first part of the Twentieth Century. Thankfully, the Med-jai were able to stop him before great harm could be done. Bless Isis for that.

In the past forty years, more and more attempts have been made to raise "The Bringer of Death" or obtain the Black Book of the Dead. We, the Med-jai, have watched to make sure none would raise Imhotep, while the Temple of Isis has been collecting any document that mentions him and any esoteric books that could be used to raise him. Now, with the anniversary of the last successful attempt to resurrect him approaching, the Med-jai are on high alert

Isis has selected me as her Chosen One and I have taken the Elixir of the Gods. Why she granted me immortality, I do not know but for what ever her reasons, it can only be in the best interest of my people whom I serve. 

I am tired of the death this curse has brought my people and how many of us could not fulfill our personal dreams because we were tied to our promise to protect the world from Imhotep. Sometimes it is hard to imagine the effect one man has had on an entire group of people for close to four thousand years. 

How much longer do my people have to give up our dreams to fulfill our duty? How much longer do we have to live like nomads whose only real advancement we have made beyond basic survival are in fighting and weapons? When will we be able to move beyond the desert and join the world?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Desert of Ahm Shere 2050 A.D.**

"Report in."

'Another Saturday night spent watching Cult of Imhotep members.' Devi scanned the dark landscape.

Devi and her warriors lay in hiding in the sand dunes watching a series of buildings, as the sun was slowly sinking into the horizon. They observed cloaked figures entering a large building in the center of the compound. This was not how most people wanted to spend their nights; then again, most people had not been bound for thousands of years to prevent an ancient creature from rising. 

"Nothing happening here on the north side, Devi."

"East entrance is secure and clear."

"West is secure and deadlier than my sex life, Devi," Sasha, her second in command, said.

"Thank you for sharing that with everyone, Sasha."

Unlike their ancient ancestors, the Med-jai now used modern methods of warfare. Gone was the use of swords to fight their mortal enemy; though they still trained heavily with them, for this was the only way to destroy the mystical ones. Guns were more affective against the mummies. However, they were also a liability in close quarters.  They now used automatic weapons, desert bikes, and night vision goggles, whatever it took to get the job done.

Movement in the building caused her to return to the here and now. Her night vision goggles allowed her to see what was going on in the compound. There was excitement building among Imhotep's followers.

She spoke into her headset her voice barely above a whisper, "We have movement on the south side of the camp. Move out. Seems our spies were correct. They have The Book."

Her warriors moved across the sands, looking more like a commando troop than desert warriors.

"When will these infidels learn," Devi said in her native tongue to her one of her warriors. She pulled out a gun and killed the man in front of her.

"They are fools," one of the other  Med-jai warriors said over the din, "They think they can control He Who Shall Not Be Named."

Devi spun and shot another cult member, who was coming towards her. "We must get The Book." 

She charged up the stairs, hoping the intel that her people gathered was good and she was not running to her death.  She pushed or shot anyone who came between her and The Black Book of the Dead.

She fought her way down the hall, paused outside a large room and glanced in.. The Book rested on an altar surrounded by a moat filled with scarabs. Surrounding the altar on her side of the moat were several armed cult members, most of them were facing the altar where their leader stood chanting. She could smell the incense burning, permeating the air with a musky scent. She listened to the words the man was chanting. He was calling to Osiris to let them raise their forsaken lord.

She looked into the  moat and knew what the scarabs were about.

'Not your usual scarab.' 

No, these were mystical creatures that had a taste for human flesh and would eat a human alive if given the chance.

'For once can't the gods take pity on me and make this simple.'

Devi looked for away to get to the altar and not lose any body parts. She looked up and saw a large beam running the length of the room over the pit. She pulled out her grappling rig and charged into the room.

"Cover me," she said running into the room, followed by her team. 

Shots fired all around her but she continued forward. 

'Luck as always seemed to favor the foolish or insane.'

Devi swung the cord and let it fly. The hook swung around the beam several times. She pulled the cord tight, so the hook caught. She wrapped the cord around one hand,  held her gun in the other and took a few steps back. She ran forward and  swung over the moat.

She shot anything that was in her path as she lifted up and over the moat. She landed and spun returning fire. Bodies fell to the floor.  Soon, only her people remained standing.

She grabbed The Black Book of the Dead and saw the Key under it. She shoved them into her backpack. The load was heavy. The Black Book  weighed as much as a man and she grunted under the weight. Praying that the cord held, she swung back over the moat, landing within inches of the edge. The weight of the book on her back propelled her forward.

'Isis, give me strength here.'

"Search the place. I want any documents or religious artifacts found and taken," Devi ordered leaving the room, "Then burn the compound down."

"What of the surviving cult members?" one of her men said.

"They want to be with their so called Lord. Let them join him in the Underworld. They can burn with the buildings," Devi said, her voice icy, "Should they find a way out --the desert will take care of them."

She met her second in command by the front door. Sasha was tall, blond haired with hazel eyes; he was part Med-jai and Russian, a strange mixture but he was Med-jai to the core.

"Sasha, Report."  
  
The man turned to her smiling, "They were waiting for their leader to come with the sacrifices for the Bringer of the Dead. Also, they don't know exactly where he rests."

Devi nodded, "Post lookouts. I want this area watched at all times. We may have The Book, but there are other texts out there that can do the same job. A lot more bloody, but it would work." 

She looked out into desert. "This set back will buy us time."

"Will you be taking the book to the Temple of Isis?" Sasha said, knowing the answer.

"Yes, the good sisters there will place it where it will never be found and along with everything else we find here."

He nodded, "The Chieftain and the Commanders will be happy with tonight's work."

He served as her second in command for two years now and had quickly risen to prominence within the Med-jai. To serve in her command was considered a high honor.

Devi looked at the dark sky. "The moon rise after next will be a Blue Moon. If they are going to make an attempt to raise him, it will be then. Osiris looks favorably on his High Priests during that moon. We have until then to find him or fight him."

"We will be there to meet him."

Her men started to gather in the center of the compound, while she watched some of her team set fire to the outlying buildings.

"Head to the transports," Devi ordered, heading out into the dark desert not paying attention to the screams of those left inside the burning buildings. Her goal had been met and that was all that mattered to her; she had The Book and the Key.

About a mile northwest from the compound was their transports under desert colored covers. Devi pulled the cover off the four-wheel all terrain bike she was using. She gestured to the others to secure what they had found in the compound in the bike's storage units.

"Tell the Chieftain, I'm taking all of it to the High Priestess of the Temple of Isis. I should be back in a couple of weeks. I will wait to see what they can make of the other things we found," Devi said to Sasha.

She got on her bike and secured The Black Book of the Dead in front of her. 

"Be careful," Sasha said, reminding her of the danger she had just strapped to herself.

She nodded and racing off into the night. She  knew Sasha had reason to be concerned about her welfare, she thought as the distance between her and the group grew. The feeling of magick off the book was tangible as it passed through the heavy leather of her backpack. It was like a siren call.  The Book of the Dead was a part of Osiris placed in the hands of his High Priest. It seemed to recognize her as the Chosen for Isis, mate of its creator Osiris. So the magick contained in the book flowed freely towards her.

'Damn, feels like I am sitting on a vibrating board or something. What kind of magic does The Book contain? I am going to have to study it before locking up.'

It took her a day to reach the hidden valley oasis that concealed the Temple of Isis. Another day passed before she reached the actual temple, a white marble construct in a tropical oasis concealed at the very beginning of the Blue Nile. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
Temple of Isis, Secret Location along the Blue Nile  
  
**Devi stood looking out at the Blue Nile, as it ran through the jungle oasis that his the Temple of Isis Complex.   
  
'Who were you really, Imhotep?'  
  
She glanced towards where his personal writing sat on her desk. She has spent the last several days reading them between her duties. They were all that were left of a man, whom the Med-jai had gone to extreme measures to erase all traces of.   
  
'We know so little about you, Imhotep. What did you see in her? Did you love her that much, only to have her betray you later?'  
  
She had been told, since a small child, about him and what he did. Never about the man himself and what about his life caused him to do what he did. The only other mention of him was in the Journals of Evelyn O'Connell. Those references did not reflect to kindly on the man either, except for her entry after the events of Ahm Shere..  
  
_"..he lost his battle to live when the one woman, whom he had moved mountains and condemned his soul for, ran from his pleads of help. I believe it was at this point he discovered the difference between love and lust and was broken…"  
  
_That passage preyed on her mind and had for years, making her wonder- the nature of the man they had watched over for some many years. As she grown older and came to understand what drove men, the hate she had been taught to feel towards him changed to curiosity towards a man who gave up everything for an eternal love.  
  
'But why is it that one passage that stays with you, Devi?'  
  
She looked out to the Blue Nile, the moon was slowly rising in the star lit sky. She inhaled smelling the exotic smells, she always associated with this place.   
  
"I wish, I could have met you. High Priestess to High Priest," she said, suddenly surprising herself.  
  
'Because, silly one, he feels the same things you do. The same loneliness, the longing for someone to share Temple life with. Someone to love and be loved by. And he is probably one of the few people who understand the loneliness of the position.'  
  
She walked back to her desk and picked up the scroll she has been reading.  
  
_"This morning, my day started out as all others. Morning ritual that lasted until midday. Seti requested my presence afterwards at the palace, so I missed midday ritual, which has thrown my whole day off. Which is probably the reason I am feeling out of sorts. My time with my true lord, Osiris, sooths my Ka. My mind strays more often now. Many of my priests have taken wives of late.. I wonder if I will find anyone to share my life with…"  
  
_'Why is it my journals echo this exactly?'  
  
She skimmed past the more mundane entries.  
  
"Typical male," Devi said as she read an account of an encounter with a temple singer, who seemed to have a serious oral fixation. An encounter, which repeated itself over several other encounters and the physical pleasures found there.  
  
The encounters provided her with intimate information about him. The emptiness he felt afterwards; the statements of how it had been a needed physical release. How the only true satisfaction he felt were when he had those dreams.   
  
Though she found that hard to relate to -- her position within the temple and being a Med-jai warrior hadn't allow time for her to even date men She was trained in the sensual arts as part of her training as a priestess.   
  
In her other lives, she had married and had children, she could remember almost every one of those lives and the emotions tied to them because of the rituals she had gone through.   
  
'What was so special about those dreams?'  
  
He kept referring to a dream through out the scrolls, yet never gave any details about it. He only mentioned them and the euphoria he felt afterwards.  
  
"How just like a male, short on details with important things." She sat back in her chair, pondering the dream.   
  
"They had to be erotic in nature," she said. "He mentions the euphoria he felt afterwards and I know he had a high libido judging by the number of encounters he has recorded. What was he dreaming of or better yet, who was he dreaming of? Anck-su-namun?"  
  
She wondered about this and got up crossing the room to a hanging mirror. She pulled it to one side and held her arm up matching the amulet to the pattern on the wall. A compartment opened and she looked at the books resting there and scrolls in jars. She ran her finger along the jars until she came to the one for the time period of Seti.  
  
'Maybe the Book of Days would give me a better idea of the timing of the events. Isis knows we are fanatics about keeping records when the Pharaohs were alive and events that surrounded them. With Imhotep's position as High Priest to the Pharaoh there should be some mention of him in them. '  
  
  
She unrolled the scroll with one hand and re-rolled it with the other, a practiced move. Her eyes skimmed the text looking for mentions of Seti or Imhotep.  
  
Towards the middle of the scroll was the mention of the Hom dai and Imhotep's death. Her eyes moved up the scroll until she got to a reference of Imhotep entering the priesthood at the age of ten. All it stated was he had a great future ahead of him. She moved on until she found references that corresponded to those mentioned in his writings and began to search for Anck-su-namun's name.  
  



	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
High Priestess Quarters, Three Hours Later  
  
**"Nothing," she said, sitting back in the chair. "Who were these dreams about?"   
  
She pulled out a sheet of papyrus and a pen, and started making notes about events mentioned in his writings. She was at the completion of the Temple of Osiris in Thebes, when there was a knock at her sanctuary door.  
  
"Enter," she said sitting back to see who entered.  
  
Her primary aide, Marga entered carrying a scroll.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you, Devi," she said crossing to the desk.   
  
Marga only used her title in the presence of others, she making it her duty to make sure Devi's head did not swell from her position.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I was only taking some notes from the scroll. What do you have?"  
  
"Aida remembered a reference in a scroll from around the time of Seti and thought it would be of interest to your research. It speaks about of a union between the Houses of Osiris and Isis."  
  
Devi's head snapped up.  
  
"I thought it would peek your interest," Marga stated seeing her expression. "Though I don't understand why would you even want to read his journals. I can only imagine the evil there."  
  
Devi sighed, knowing her interest in the man, who was considered a plague amongst her people, was considered odd. "I am curious about the man."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He was not what we have always been taught he was. He was a brilliant man, who fell in love with the wrong woman."  
  
Marga snorted with disbelief, as she handed her the scroll.  
  
"I feel sorry for him," Devi said looking at the scroll. "He was a lonely man hoping for a love of a life time, one to last all eternity. Like all of us."  
  
"You are a romantic."  
  
"Maybe or someone who wishes for a different way of life for her people."  
  
"And we get it in the afterlife," Marga said reproachfully.  
  
Devi did not say another word, but turned her focus to the scroll reading silently.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"There was supposed to be a marriage between Imhotep and Sarka."  
  
"Sarka?"  
  
"She was High Priestess of the Cult of Isis in Thebes during that time."  
  
"Sarka the High Priestess that preferred women to men?"  
  
"The very same, nice to know we put some wheels in motion here," Devi muttered reading.  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"She never showed up at the joining ceremony and four weeks later Seti was murdered."  
  
"So we played a small role?"  
  
"All these years. All because of a High Priestess who wouldn't touch a male if she had a choice."  
  
"You should not speak so of our dead sister."  
  
"I am stating a fact. No matter how unpleasant it is it is the fact."  
  
"I know, but the very thought we played some part."  
  
Devi nodded placing the scroll on the corner of her desk and turned back to the Imhotep scrolls. She opened the last one and skimmed looking for reference to the joining ceremony.  
  
"Here we go," Devi said reading the text, "And I was left alone in front of the Altar of Osiris. My Isis never showing. The priests of the House were inflamed. The Cult of Isis now having to answer for the actions of Sarka, their…Oh My…"  
  
"What? What?" Marga said coming to the other side of the table. "The Golden One? Oh My Isis. Do you think it was you in a past life?"  
  
Devi froze at the very thought she could have started all this. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her past lives, "Thankfully, no. I was an Amazon warrior at the time."  
  
"Another Golden One? Could it be?"  
  
"Go have the others pull any reference to Sarka."  
  
Marga nodded and grabbed the scroll hurrying out of the room. The thought that they might have something to do with the events leading up to…. It was too horrible to think.  
  
Devi sat back hoping that there was some other explanation to her being called the Golden One. She looked down at the scroll and read about the pain and humiliation he felt. Then there was a mention of Anck-su-namun. She leaned over and read about their chance encounter again that lead to something deeper.  
  
She opened the scroll looking back for the first reference she could find.  
  
_"Seti has chosen a new concubine, Anck-su-namun, his daughter's defense trainer. An incredibly beautiful woman who moves with a dancer's lithe grace. And I felt myself stir at her beauty. My only wish is that she was like the golden beauty of my dreams. My mysterious dream lover."  
  
_**Several Hours Later   
  
**Marga came in and found Devi standing on her balcony her robe wrapped tightly around her, staring into the moonlit night.  
  
"Yes," Devi said not even turning, appearing lost in her own thoughts.  
  
"We are looking for any images we might have. But the descriptions in the texts say she was lighter than most."  
  
"Which could mean she had lighter hair than others or something else."  
  
"Hopefully tomorrow. It is late," Marga said looking at the dark circles under her eyes. "You should be resting now."  
  
"I know," Devi turned. "Thank you. Please thank the others for me."  
  
"Tomorrow, we should have more information."  
  
Devi nodded.  
  
"We are worried about you," Marga said softly. "You are walking a dangerous line."  
  
"I am fine."  
  
"You are becoming driven in your need to understand him."  
  
"I feel a connection to him. Maybe because of our positions and the loneliness we share."  
  
"I wish to understand what you see in this creature."  
  
"Right now, I don't have answers. Just trust in me."  
  
Marga nodded and made her way towards the door.  
  
"Marga, as for what I see in him, I see me and the same things I feel."  
  
Marga nodded and opened the door, disturbed by what Devi had said.  
  
Devi walked to where her bed was, as Marga slipped out the chamber.  
  
"Who was this woman you dreamed of, Imhotep and why did she have such power over you?" was the last thing Marga heard Devi say as the heavy door clicking shut behind her  



	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Thebes 1290 BC  
  
'It should be enough. What more could I want?'  
  
Imhotep stood on the balcony over looking the city from his private home by the newly built Temple of Osiris. Although it was one of his greatest accomplishments to date, it did not come near to filling the empty space inside of him.  
  
'Someone to share my life with…'  
  
The door to his chamber opened and a woman walked in.  
  
"Who are you and why do you…" his voice trailed off as he watched a golden goddess coming towards him. She wore a feminine version of his loincloth. A golden breastplate, bearing the emblems of Isis, covered her upper chest, with a hint of her lower breasts appearing below its edge. What held him spellbound was not what she was wearing nor was it the lithe but curvy body moving towards him. It was her long golden hair and startling blue eyes.  
  
"I am Deviya Matakayamola," the vision answered smiling.  
  
"The Golden Gift of the Gods," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.  
  
She walked up to him, ran a hand up over his chest and around his neck.  
  
"…for you," she whispered drawing his head down until their lips met.  
  
He ran his hands over her head feeling the silky softness of her hair. He cradled her scalp as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues entwining, she melted into him.  
  
They pulled slowly apart when the sounds of the street rose up, Imhotep hid her from the view of the people on the street. She was for now for his eyes only, he wanted to be totally alone with her. If someone saw her golden hair, her very presence would spread quickly through Thebes.  
  
She smiled at him and turned, grabbing him by the hand. She led him into his chambers. He noticed the ornate tattoo on the small of her back of a Winged Isis.   
  
She led him to his bed and turned to face him. "Imhotep."  
  
He felt his desire rise at the simple mention of his name coming from her lips.   
  
Imhotep reached out and entwined his fingers in her golden hair, feeling the silky smoothness of it. He drew her closer to him, his mouth covering hers. They stood lost in a world of their making. They held onto each other as waves of desire washed over them both.  
  
Imhotep ran his hands down her back and over her sides until he found the catches that held the breastplate she wore. His fingers were quick to undo them and he lifted the plate off her. He nearly dropped it, surprised by its heavy weight. He had to wonder how she could move like she did with that cumbersome weight physically on her. She made no move to cover herself from his probing eyes. He reached out and cupped her firm breasts in his hands. They filled his palms. She leaned forward as he caressed her. Her nipples puckered into tight buds at the touch of his fingers on them.   
  
She ran a hand over his face as if to touch him, he could feel the heat radiate from the gesture. His hands released their treasures as he moved them to cup her face, his mouth lowering to hers.  
  
"Deviya," he whispered, his lips hovering over hers.  
  
"Devi," she whispered back.  
  
"Devi," he said huskily then he kissed her, drawing her tongue to his mouth.  
  
His hands slid down her arms towards her hips. He grabbed them, pulling her forward until she was molded against him. His throbbing erection stood between them as they kissed each other hungrily.  
  
He started to remove the loincloth she was wearing, but she stopped him before he could get any further. He pulled back looking at her questioningly, staring down into blue eyes so full of life, intelligence and heated with lust. And something, he rarely saw in any of the women of Thebes, an air of mischief.  
  
His eyes widened as she slid down to her knees. Her hands making quick work of his loincloth. She smiled as his erection stretched upwards towards his navel, pulsing with blood, causing it to harden, lengthen and expand further. She arched an eyebrow at him and leaned forward running her tongue along the under side of his erection until she reached the top, circling his throbbing head with the tip of her tongue. He stared down at her. She looked up at him and saw the desire there. She leaned forward and so he could watch her enclose his lower head with her wet mouth. She ran her hands up his inner thighs. She transferred them to his outer thighs and around to his hard butt, his muscles flex and contract as she moved her mouth over him. He shuddered as her hands grasped his ass.  
  
He leaned his head back, closing his eyes, groaning as she worked her magic with her mouth. Many a woman had taken him in their mouths, but none had affected him like this nor had such skill. His hands sunk into her head as her teeth lightly grazed his straining member. He held her head still as he gently thrust into her hot wet mouth.  
  
Imhotep felt himself start to come and moved to remove himself from her mouth. But much to his shock and pleasure, she refused to release him. He moaned unable to tear his eyes from her mouth wrapped around his cock, working him for all he was worth. He felt his release move through him. He filled her mouth with his seed , which she drank greedily. He shouted loudly as another spray of his release was unleashed within the sweet confines of her mouth.   
  
When he came to his senses, he looked down at her. She stared at him with a heated look in her eyes. He watched small bead of his seed slip from the corner of her mouth. Her tongue slid out and much like a kitten, licked it from the corner.  
  
Imhotep saw that motion and felt himself harden again. He hauled her into his arms. His mouth was brutal on hers, tasting himself in her mouth. His hands ripped her loincloth from her hips. So driven in their need for each other, neither of them saw a silver charm of Isis go flying off the cloth to the floor. He wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his hips. He laid her down on his bed and covered her with his hard body.   
  
Her body welcomed his weight and heat. He lay between her widely spread legs and started to stroke her at their junction. He was surprised to feel hair between them. Women were usually cleanly shaven; no body hair for the sake of the weather and ritual. He was a bit taken aback at this, but the need to find out if she was as blond down there as she was on her head came to him. He shifted a bit and glanced down to the pale crown of curls nestled at the apex of her legs. She was truly his golden one. He settled himself between her legs urging her to wrap them around his hips. Slowly he guided his erection into her wet heat. Inch by inch, her body stretched to accept him. Time stood still, as he slowly sank into her hot, tight body. He felt something resist his entry and his eyes flew open as he stared into eyes as blue as lapis.  
  
"You are untouched?" he said in surprise. The evidence of her innocence was very clear to him. He felt pure lust course through him and a powerful gratifying sense of completion. She was untouched, no one would touch her after she became his and his alone.  
  
He watched her nod, her hands gripping his shoulders. He knew she was having some pain; he was uncommonly large and because of this preferred more experienced lovers who could accommodate his size easily. But all those paled to the heady power he was feeling now. He slowly moved in her, causing her to shiver with desire. When she was burning with need for him, he thrust his hips forward hard and broke through the barrier denying him, catching her scream of pain with a hard kiss.  
  
"Mine for all eternity, my princess," Imhotep whispered against her cheek, as he remained still so she could adjust to his size and his presence in her. He felt her abused muscles grip at his erection so deeply imbedded in her hot sheath. She held every inch of his erection within her easily with no room to spare.  
  
Slowly, he began to move against her, changing the tempos and depths of his thrusts till she was screaming his name in need. Her legs tightened around his waist as she thrust up with her hips lifting him as she came hard and fast. He felt his orgasm spread through him till he was filling her, shooting his hot seed high into her. They both collapsed in exhaustion.  
  
"Imhotep," she whispered.  
  
"Devi," he answered kissing her gently.  
  
He slowly slid out of her, watching her wince in pain. He had caused her pain and hated himself for it. He looked down at himself seeing her blood on him and knew where there would be more. He got of the bed and walked to a table with a jug of water on it. He poured some on a cloth sitting next to it.  
  
He washed himself of her blood, knowing she was watching. He rewetted the cloth and crossed to his bed. He watched her slow slid away from the side of the bed, probably realizing what he had in mind. Imhotep smiled at her and her modesty. But would not let her hide her loss of innocence from him. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards him.  
  
"You do not have to do this," she said twisting trying to get away from him.  
  
"Yes, I do," he said in return. He parted her thighs and saw the blood and his seed covering her inner thighs. He put a hand on her stomach to hold her while he cleaned her. "You will feel better if you let me do this, I promise."  
  
He tossed the cloth to the side and laid back down. He pulled her into his arms. She curled up against him, as he kissed her gently on the forehead.   
  
"Thank you, my princess," he said softly, as his hands stroked her back until they fell into a deep sleep.  
  
**Temple of Isis- 2050 A.D.  
  
**Devi snapped suddenly awake her lower body still throbbing from the intensity of her orgasms.  
  
"Imhotep," slid from her lips as she collapsed against the pillows on her bed, her hand resting on her stomach. Her breaths were coming in rapid pants from the intensity of the dream.   
  
'Or had it been real? It felt so real.'  
  
For the next hour, her body throbbed for his touch to feel his warm skin against her to feel him thrusting powerfully into her.  
  
She got up and headed to the sacred pool she used to prepare for ceremonies. She did not think that the creators had her intended use in mind when they made the pool, but she also figured Isis would not mind her using it to cool the heat in her. She slid into the surprisingly icy waters.  
  
"Thank you, Isis," she whispered to the image of Isis on the wall, placing her trust and well being into the hands of her goddess.  
  
The cold water helped cool the fire in her lower body. But her internal muscles still throbbed for her dream lover.  
  
If these were the dreams he had been having, no wonder he did not put them into words. Words could not do justice for what she had experienced. She leaned her head against the edge of the pool and stared up into the moonlit sky through the skylight. She wondering if thousands of years in the past, there was a man feeling what she was.  
  
**Thebes 1290 B.C.  
Imhotep's Private Chamber  
  
**Imhotep woke to banging on the doors to his chamber. He groaned and rolled to his side reaching for the cause of him waking so late.  
  
"Devi," he whispered huskily.   
  
His questioning hand coming up empty, feeling only a large wet spot on the covering. His eyes flashed open.   
  
'A dream it had only been a dream.'  
  
The very thought of something so intense being only a dream caused his heart and gut to tighten. It had been a magnificent dream.  
  
He got out of the bed, spotting his loincloth lying in the middle of the floor, very unlike him to leave his clothes lying like that. He put it on and yelled, "Enter."  
  
As the door opened, a sunbeam caught the reflection of something, flashing bright light into his eyes. He walked over and picked it up. It was an Isis charm. He remembered the Isis tattoo and the breast plate his dream lover had worn. He closed his fist around it, bring it to his heart. 'Could it have been real?'  
  
He turned to find his priests entering followed by the Pharaoh Seti himself.  
  
"My Pharaoh," Imhotep said bowing respectfully to his Pharaoh, "Excuse me, while I finish dressing."  
  
Seti nodded with an amused look on his face. Imhotep watched him look around his chambers, as if to find who had distracted him this morning.  
  
Imhotep put on his robe and pulled on his amulet, attaching the charm he found to it. His dream lover was gone with the rising sun, but there had been no question, she was real and he would find her again.  
  
"You seem distracted," Seti stated. "Your priests informed me you were not in the Temple this morning. Very unusual for someone as devoted to his work as you, Imhotep."  
  
"My Lord Osiris sent me a dream last night," Imhotep explained, a dream in golden flesh, "It has me a bit unnerved."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Nothing bad, Sire. But I have not been able to figure out what Osiris is telling me."  
  
"Well soon as you do, you will tell me, if it has to do with me."  
  
"Most assuredly, Sire," Imhotep said.  
  
"Good. I need some advice on how to handle my wayward, eldest daughter," Seti said.  
  
"What is wrong with the Princess Nefertiri?"  
  
"She tells me she wants to learn how to defend herself."  
  
Imhotep remained silent.  
  
"I surround her with Med-jai guards and still she wants to go on with this foolishness," Seti said strolling around the room.  
  
"She, I am sure, just wanted to learn in case she has to protect herself. Guards can't always be around all the time."  
  
"You have a point."  
  
"I am sure, one of your guards knows someone. Or call upon the Temple of Isis they are trained in the warrior arts. I believe there are a few in Thebes currently at the Cult of Isis Temple"  
  
Seti nodded. "The Temple of Isis is without leadership right now. Maharet from Phiale is acting as their leader until a new one can be found."  
  
"The Trials?"  
  
Seti nodded.  
  
"This could be come interesting for me then."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There is to be a union between the Houses. It was rumored it was going to be Sarka but if the Temple of Isis gains a new High Priestess…"  
  
"I thought the Cult of Isis was the main religious order for Isis."  
  
"It is but it is known about Sarka's preferences."  
  
"True. I am sure that things will sort them selves out. What do you thinking I should do about the slaves, their religious leaders are pushing for them to rise up."  
  
Imhotep gestured for Seti to have a seat as they started to discuss the state of Seti's kingdom.  
  



	6. Chapter 5

.  
  
**Chapter 5  
Desert near Ahm Shere 2050 A.D.  
  
**Devi lay back on the pillows of her bed in her tent. It had been a long week watching a dig at Luxor. She decided to spend a few of her free days with her family instead of at the Temple. She had the tent all to herself, since all of her sisters had married. Her mother thought it was time for her to settle down. She could not understand the demands on Maya's life. There would be no way her mother would understand her feelings for a man who was the mortal enemy of their people.   
  
'Sometimes I miss the simple life of the Med-jai. Days spent training and watching.'  
  
But this was not the life she wanted for the long term. Her life was in service to an Ancient God, something her family would never understand or accept, with their devotion to Allah.  
  
'I can only imagine their reaction to me being High Priestess of the Temple of Isis.'   
  
She listened to the quiet of the desert. Her body slowly relaxing and drifting to sleep.  
  
**Thebes 1290 B.C.  
  
**The Blue Moon of Osiris was shining brightly into his sleeping chamber, when Devi entered his chambers and found him laying on his bed, sprawled out on his back a light cloth covering his groin. She walked slowly towards him smiling, dropping the robe she was wearing, crossing to him. Not that he would appreciate it, since he was deep in slumber. She wondered if his day had been rough to cause him to sleep so.  
  
She crawled across the bed to him and slowly slid the covering from his body. She watched as his flesh raised in reaction to the cool night air.  
  
Devi ran a hand over his firm stomach trailing her fingers through the light sprinkle of hair around his flaccid member. She smiled at the thought he was growing hair because of the comment she had made when she had last been with him.  
  
_"…I wish you were not shaven here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I could see us together, blond against black."  
  
_"My rebel priest," she whispered as she stroked him, bringing him to full attention. She smiled when he groaned and raised his knees levering his hips upwards. She slid a leg over his waist straddling his hips, facing his knees.  
  
She slowly impaled herself on him. Her body welcoming him into her. She braced her hands on his upright knees, as she spread her thighs wider to take him in deeper. Her head tilting back at the feel of him deep within her again.  
  
"Hmmm," she moaned feeling him thicken and lengthen within her. Her hips slowly moving on him, savoring the feel of him.  
  
She felt Imhotep come awake suddenly under her, his hands grabbing her hips and grinding against her. Pleasure coursed through her as his hips lifted, thrusting harder and deeper into her.  
  
"Devi," he shouted.   
  
"Imhotep," she moaned in return, her head dropping to his knees.  
  
The friction was incredible, she felt him run his tongue over her shoulder, causing her to shudder with desire. He slowly lifted her off him.   
  
"Imhotep," she said as he withdrew from her.  
  
"On your hands and knees," he ordered.  
  
She moved quickly on them. They did not know how long they would be together in and tried not to spend too much time talking at first. She looked over her shoulder at him on his knees behind her.   
  
"Look forward."  
  
She felt his tongue lick his way up from the base of her spine to the back of her neck then the hard thrust of his hips as he impaled her. She collapsed to her elbows, her back arching to take him deeper as he stroked with short, hard thrusts in and out of her.  
  
"Im….ho…….tep," she screamed.  
  
His hands reached to grab her breasts, as he whispered in her ear all the things he dreamed of doing to her, in his bed, in her absence.  
  
Their bodies moving in an ancient rhythm, they were the living representations of the gods they worshipped Osiris and Isis.   
  
He continued to thrust forward her body pushing backwards to meet his. She tightened around him..  
  
Devi's climax hit her hard and fast. Seconds later, she heard him shout his climax as he pumped his seed into her. They collapsed into a heap on the bed, their limbs too weak to support them. Imhotep laying on top of her, while her body continued to milk him.  
  
"I grow too heavy," he whispered against her cheek then kissed it.  
  
"Hmm, feels good though," she whispered back.  
  
"Still," he replied withdrawing and rolling to his back.   
  
She turned and curled up against him.  
  
"I have missed you, Devi," he said wrapping her in his arms.  
  
She looked up at him and brought her head to his. His lips hovering under hers, "I missed you."  
  
She kissed him, their tongues twining with each other. She felt him harden against her leg.  
  
She rolled taking him with her until she was on her back and he was above her. She opened her legs wider wrapping them around his hips, as he thrust into her again.  
  
**Several Hours Later  
  
**Their bodies entwined in the center of his bed. His hand playing with strands of her hair while his other rubbed her back.  
  
"I love you," she said softly.  
  
"I love you, my Golden One," Imhotep said kissing her gently. "You need sleep, Little One." He looked down at her.  
  
She stifled a yawn.  
  
"I don't want to sleep," Devi replied after a moment, her exhaustion reflecting in her voice, "If I sleep, I will wake up alone. I do not want to leave you again."  
  
Imhotep kissed her forehead. "Osiris and Isis have their reasons why we cannot be together yet. Have faith in our gods."  
  
"I do. But I ache without you. It hurts so bad."  
  
"I know I feel it too."  
  
He reached above his head and took a charm of the ledge. "Take this and wear it close to your heart, as I wear your Isis charm, and feel my love surround you."  
  
He placed a kiss in her open palm, put the Osiris charm in it and closed her fingers around it.  
  
"Always," he said kissing her once again.  
  
"For eternity," she whispered against his lips.   
  
They fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
They knowing when they woke they would find themselves alone again just like the other eleven times. Each wondering when their gods would see it fit for them to be together again, and forever.  
  
**Desert 2050 A.D.  
  
**Devi woke up alone, but strangely did not feel alone. She rolled over and opened her hand, inside was the charm Imhotep gave her. 


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
Three Weeks Later- Night of the Blue Moon  
  
**Devi was sitting in the tent with an old friend, who was the wife of the Second Tribe's Commander. Her hand unconsciously playing with the Osiris charm that Imhotep had given her. The gods had granted Imhotep and her seven consecutive nights together and day-by-day she fell deeper and deeper in love with him. Their last dream had been over three weeks ago, which created an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She hoped it was just because they had been both been busy with their lives in their times. He had been right the charm connected her to him. She hoped that the gods would find their love worthy enough to keep them together.  
  
There was uneasiness in the air because of the moon and what it could represent. The door covering was suddenly thrown aside and she was on her feet before the warrior entered.  
  
"He has risen," he said.  
  
All the Med-jai knew who He was.  
  
Devi was heading out the door. "Get my bike ready."  
  
She ran to her tent. The warrior training so automatic, it was not until she had changed into her battle clothes that she realized whom she was going to battle up against.  
  
"Why?" she whispered, knowing why they had not been together in their dreams. He had betrayed their gods and their love. She also realized this was her time and she had to protect her world, it was her sacred duty.   
  
'This Imhotep is not my Imhotep.'  
  
She opened a long case and pulled out her fans, shoving them into her boot holders. She pulled her swords and strapped them to her back one hilt over each shoulder. She preferred Japanese weapons to those of her people. She grabbed her last weapon, a razor sharp knife that she strapped to her thigh.  
  
Everything about her reflected that she was a warrior born time and time again, a warrior of the gods. In this incarnation, she held all the skills of her past in the ways of fighting. She lived by the sword and, had she been mortal, probably would have died by the sword. She was also skilled in hand-to-hand combat, but her katana's and the fans were her weapons of choice. She would need every skill she had been taught to defeat Imhotep.  



	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Desert of Ahm Sheer- 2050 A.D.

The battle has been a bloody one, with many causalities on both sides. The smell of spilt blood filled the air, as did the screams of the dying.

Devi stood, in a clearing, trying to get a sense on where the creature could be. They had spoken the words from a scroll based on the Book of Amun Ra. 

'Hopefully, it made him mortal. '

She did not hear the person coming up behind her, but more so sensed the person. The disturbance in the air of a body suddenly there. She flipped her katana in her hand and ran it though the person coming towards her. She heard a loud grunt and pulled the sword free. 

The person screamed in agony and defeat, a male voice. She spun around knowing in her heart what she would see. Devi felt her heart stop as a very mortal Imhotep stood hand on his stomach, a mortal wound. Their eyes met and time froze, as she saw recognition there.

"Devi," he whispered in disbelief and pain, collapsing to the sand.

She sword fell from her lifeless fingers, as she dropped to her knees besides him. Devi lifted his head supporting his weight against her. 

"Imhotep, " she whispered, tears starting to stream down her face.

"I…" he started.

"Shhh, save your strength," she whispered leaning down to him.

"My Golden One," he said softly touching her cheek. "The gods have chosen to have us meet on the battle field. But I am at ease knowing I will die in your arms." 

She nodded tears blurring her vision. "It changes nothing. I swear." 

He took her hand and placed it on his chest. Her charm was attached to his necklace, "I carry it through all of time."

She nodded and pulled out hers, "I wear it and think of you, my beloved one."

The Med-jai stood in disbelief all around them. One of their own calling that thing beloved.

"We will be together, some day," his voice got more strained.

"I love you," she whispered against his cooling lips.

"I love you," he said kissing her one last time, "for et…"

"Eternity," she finished as he died in her arms.

"NO!" she screamed up to the sky as the man she loved, in her dreams, died of a wound she inflicted. She leaned over him sobbing, knowing that their love had not been strong enough to prevent him from the path that caused them to meet.

The sand around her turned black as the underworld rose up to returned him to his tomb. One of her brothers pulled her to safety, as she watched her lover return to his natural state in the sands.

She got to her feet and picked up her sword wiping his blood off the blade. She looked at her brother, "Where are they?"


	9. Chapter 8

Note: I would like to thank everyone for their kind reviews. It is always nice to know as a writer that people enjoy the story you are telling. Someone asked about Anck she will be showing up in the next part of the story since this part is really from Devi's or Imhotep's POV.   
  
**Chapter 8  
****Temple of Isis- Two Weeks Later**

Two weeks had passed and Devi still felt the sharp pains of his death. There were no more dreams nor would there be. In his time, he was dead and cursed by man and his gods. 

'The cycle moves on.'

All she had were her memories and a serious crisis in faith. 

'How could our gods cause them to meet in dreams, fall in love then deny them a happy ending. Our love was strong but the time between us was… No sense dwelling on the what could have been.'

She had sequestered herself in her chambers in the Temple, refusing to speak to anyone. She knew her parents had to be worrying about her. The Med-jai had questions. She did not want to speak to anyone. Her feelings too raw to even think about what happened. She performed her duties as High Priestess with a heavy heart and not with the absolute faith, she once had.

She had spent the last few days reading his scrolls and held what she found in them close to her heart at night. He loved her but his loneliness drove him into Anck-su-namun's arms hoping for solace. 

She had the charm she always wore and the memories of the love they had shared.

'Eternity will not make a difference. We can never be together. He is cursed to be one of the living dead, while I am Immortal. So much for the promise of a good afterlife.'

Worse yet, should he rise again the curse would cause the cycle to begin anew. And she had her duty to her people and to her world.

She sat on the balcony staring at the jungle that hid the Temple, and the Blue Nile moving silently through it. Her mind wandering trying to think of anything but him.

The door to her chamber opened and Marga entered, "Sorry to bother you. High Priestess."

"Yes?" Devi asked looking at her through the opening that separated the balcony from the room.

"Your family is here to see you," Marga stated.

"How?"

"We were worried about you."

Devi had no answer to that. "Show them in."

Devi did not move to straighten her appearance. She was still dressed in her Temple robes for the Celebration of Horus. 

Her parents entered followed by her brothers and sisters and their spouses.

'Wonderful.' 

She looked at Marga, who just shrugged.

"Leave us," Devi ordered, her voice that of High Priestess, as she rose from her chair. She was clad in a long skirt of off white and a breastplate with the symbols of Horus on it, and a robe over it.

"Yes, High Priestess," Marga said stressing her title and shut the door.

She looked at her family. "Mother, Father." 

She nodded to her brothers and sisters. She gestured for them to make themselves comfortable.

"We have been worried about you," her mother said.

"I am fine, just needed some time alone."

"Why did that woman call you High Priestess?" her second sister, Yasmin asked.

"That is what I am, High Priestess of the Temple of Isis."

There was shock running through everyone but her father.

Her eldest brother, Omar spoke out in anger. "So, not only have you shamed us, in the eyes of the others, you are also a heretic."

"No, your God is not mine," Devi stated, using what others called her Temple voice, "You chose a path different than mine."

"Your brother is right," his wife, Shayla, said. "In the eyes of the others, we are an embarrassment. All heard your statement of Beloved to that Creature."

Devi held her thoughts to herself; there was nothing she could say to them that would change their mind about Imhotep.

The others started to shout at her, about what she had done and how she should make up for her transgressions.

"Quiet," her father yelled over the others, "I want to speak to her alone. Everyone out."

"You heard your father, all of you out," her mother started.

"You too, Jasmine," her father ordered.

"Ardeth." 

"Alone."

The room cleared rather quickly, her father was a powerful man and his children learned to respect his wishes no matter their age.

Devi got up and walked out onto the balcony her father following.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
****High Priestess Chamber, Temple of Isis**

"Devi, please explain to me how this all happened," he asked gently putting a hand on her shoulder. 

She was his beloved daughter, gift from Allah to him when he thought he would not have any more children- named by his mother who was also a Priestess of Isis.

"In the fight, at the compound, we not only found The Black Book but his personal scrolls," she said turning to look at him." I read them."

"And fell in love?" her father said, while not happy with the turn of events understanding.

"Not at first. The things, I had been taught my whole life to believe about him, started to change. He was not this undead creature but a person who had emotions and feelings. Most of all, dreams for his future. He wanted to be loved, to be cared for, not to be lonely."

He nodded. "What all men want." 

'She is right for so long, we have been told what he was and what he did. But no one ever really tried to understand what had caused all of it.'

"He thought he found it in Anck-su-namun."

"There was someone before her," Devi said softly.

"Who?"

"Me," Devi paused. "He had these dreams of this woman. His Golden One he called her. He never mentioned what happened in the dreams but it was not hard to guess based on his feelings afterwards. And at some point, we started to share these dreams, crossing the boundaries of time to be with each other."

"This is when you began to love him?"

"I thought, if I could warn him. Instead, I fell for what he was, not who he would become. The more the dreams happened, the deeper I fell."

He looked at his daughter and felt sorrow for her. For her pain at being torn from someone she loved.

"The worse part is yet to come Father. I killed him and he knew it, yet he forgave me."

He did what any father would do seeing his child upset, he walked over and pulled her in his arms and held her as she cried.

"Go ahead, Little One, cry," he whispered into her hair rubbing her back.

"Why, why did the gods do this to us?" she sobbed, "Why bring us together but make it so we can never be together."

"I don't know. But they have something planned; otherwise they would have not let it happen."

"I am dying, without him, knowing that when I see him it will be on the fields of battle. I will do my duty and kill him. How do I live with it? I want so bad to turn my back on everything and everyone…"

"I know," he said. "If I could take away all this pain I would, my Little One. But trust in your gods. They may open a door at some point."

They stood there each lost in their thoughts. He thought back to the words his mother had spoken, when she had named Devi.

_"My son, the gods have plans for this one. At a point in the future, you will have to let her go and fulfill those plans knowing she will be lost to you forever. She must come with me. We will make her strong in skill and self. Give her the courage to face the gods themselves. She has a destiny a journey written long ago."_

"How is that possible?"

"She has an old soul. The gods have picked their chosen one. They have provided her with the time to train. The cycle will be completed. One cycle broken and another started."

He looked down at her and understood finally what his mother had spoken.

She had been destined for fall in love with Imhotep and will some how break the curse before it ever happened. The gods had chosen their moment, as they had chosen their warrior so long ago.

"Little one, my mother said when you were born you were chosen by the gods for a great destiny. Right now you are on a journey, whose destination is not known but the path is waiting for you to follow it. It will be rough at times but at the end there will be a reward selected by the gods. Place your trust in them, as you always have. They will understand if you slide off the path every now and then."

She looked up at him. "I will try."

He kissed her forehead and wrapped her tighter in his arms, "Know that I will always believe in you and your skill. I know if you have to face him on the battlefields you will do what is right."

"I love you," she said.

"And I will always love you," he said and kissed her. "We must go and leave you. I saw what happened with him. I think, if he could have he would have put aside his desires if it meant being with you."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Two Months Later

Devi sat on a couch going over some scrolls that one of the novices had found in the stacks of the library. They were from around the time of Cleopatra and spoke of the events of the day. 

It was soothing work for her, and kept her mind busy on something other than her plight. For the past two months she has spent 99% of her time in the temple, having only gone back once to face the Chiefs of the Med-jai and defend herself. Others had spoken for her side, and she had been forgiven. But her heart was no longer in the battle, though they knew she would come when called upon.

She put the scroll down and stretched aching muscles. She picked up the scroll again and started reading. Keeping her mind busy was the only way she would stay sane through all of this.

The doors to her chamber were suddenly thrown open and Marga entered followed by Zara, her new secondary personal aide. She looked up trying to give her best "High Priestess- How dare you interrupt me" glare.

"Your father sent a message and something you will be very interested in," Marga said crossing to where she was sitting.

"What is it?"

"A diary," Zara said smiling. "Anck-su-namun's diary to be exact."

"What makes you think I want to read about Imhotep and her?"

"Because of the hieroglyphics towards the end," Marga said. "Okay, I know I shouldn't have read it but I figured you wouldn't want to so I did, so there."

Devi shook her head and held out her hand. "My Father's letter, first, please."

Zara handed her the message. She stood practically hopping from foot to foot. 

Devi knew she was going to drive them both crazy until she let them tell her what they had found, but there was no reason to give into them that easily.

She read the letter then looked at them. "Okay, I will put you out of your misery, tell me."

They both came over, talking at the same time and spread the scroll out on the table sitting in front of the couch.

All she got out of it was Follower of Set.

"One second, are you saying she was a Follower of Set?" Devi asked in disbelief.

"YES!!"

"She was a Follower of Set, then what the fuck was she doing with MY MAN! He was the High Priest of Osiris." She slid to the floor to read the scroll better.

"It looks like she was to seduce him and then make him to kill for her. So he would condemn his soul for her." Marga pointed to the part, in the scroll, that reflected that.

"It worked perfectly," Zara stated.

"She did not love him. She wanted to make sure he was damned because he was a High Priest of Osiris," Devi said.

She turned her attention back to the scroll, trying to find a time point that would give her a clue when Anck-su-namun had entered Imhotep's life.

"Damn, she set out to seduce him before she ever became the Pharaoh's concubine."

"You know, you would think they would have been happy with just wanting Seti to marry her. I mean High Priests are god-like but the Pharaoh was the living incarnation of Horus. Why go for the little guy?" Zara said, scanning her part of the scroll.

"Because it was known Imhotep was blessed by Osiris. He was rumored to have a direct conduit to him," Devi answered.

Zara looked at her and asked. "Like yours?" 

"Kind of. I am her Chosen, which is a bit different than what he was for Osiris."

"You would have thought Osiris would have sent him some kind of warning." Zara shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe he did," Marga said thinking over the events.

Devi looked at her. 

"The gods connected you both together. They showed you the path. You made him fall in love with you. We now just need to find a way to bring you both together," Marga smiled.

"She has a point," Zara added.

Devi sat looking at them then to the scroll, "If I can stop this, maybe I can save him."

"How are you going to go back in time?" Zara said.

Devi looked to where the secret doors to the temple's hidden treasure rooms were. "The Book of Isis."

"The Book of Isis is a myth," Zara stated.

Devi got up and walked to the wall, pressed down on one of the glyphs, and a door slid open, "Neither of you are seeing this. But come with me."

She led them down the twisting passageways until they reached a room filled with scrolls and artifacts. 

Devi did not pause; continuing to an altar at the back of the room, where lay a book made of lapis. She put her hands on it reverently.

Zara and Marga joined her and looked at the cover on the front was the winged Isis.

"Oh my Goddess. It does exist," Marga said staring at it. 

Devi put her pendent on the design on the top of the book and unlocked the book, "If it can be done, it will be in here."

They stood scanning page after page of hieroglyphics. 

"I found it," Marga said pointing to the page.


	12. Chapter 11

Note: Sorry this last chapter is late in coming. I am working on some original pieces of fiction and submission pieces. The second part is undergoing massive changes. Mainly, I decided halfway through that I wanted to tell it from Imhotep's POV.

Kam

**Chapter 11**

**Three Weeks Later**

Devi sat reading Anck-su-namun diaries dismayed at what the woman wrote about her affair with Imhotep.

'…I have done what my masters have asked of me and find myself in the arms of one of the most powerful men in Egypt.

'A man I dislike intensely even the Pharaoh's touch is preferable to his.

'My skin is tainted by his touch, a High Priest of Osiris touching a Follower of Seth so. If it wasn't for the promise I would be rewarded. I would just put a knife in his back like any good True Seth follower would do…"

She dropped the scroll staring at it in horror. No matter how much she came to know of the Temple of Seth's plans, the fact that this woman used Imhotep's love falsely chilled her.

'Because of her, he was cursed for all time. Betraying all he held dear for the love of a woman who held him in distain. I only hope her reward was fitting.'

She got up and walked to the balcony. She stood looking out over the complex she had ruled over for six years. 

'I can save him but I would have to leave this behind. My life's work. All I hold dear. And no guarantee it would work.

'I love him and I could not live with the knowledge I could have done something but did not.'

She looked to the sky and the stars twinkling over head. "Isis, please give me some sign that going back is what must be done."

The jungle came alive as birds took to flight. She watched them streak across the sky under the light of a shooting star.

"Thank you, my lady."

Devi walked back to her desk to consult both diaries laying there.

"Hopefully, I can get the time right."

Hours later the door to her chamber opened, Marga came in with a serious look on her face.

"Yes?"

Marga bowed. "Sorry to interrupt. The Temple elders would like to speak to you."

Devi nodded. "I am not surprised. Please let them know I will meet with them in the Meeting Chamber."

  
"As you wish."

Two Days Later 

Devi stood in the center of her chambers, a scroll in her hand. She read the glyphs. There was a bright flash of light and a loud noise as the Portal of Time opened. She felt a cold breeze pass over her.

"You don't have to come with me. I won't think anything less of you."

  
"We are going," Marga said looking into the vortex.

"This is my path…"

"True. We are coming with you. You may need help," Zara stated calmly picking up her sword belt.

"Plus, if he causes such strong reactions through dreams. You are going to need us with you to keep you on your path," Marga said.

Devi was about to tell them she was not a walking hormone. 

'Marga has a point. '

Being with him in his time, when he was flesh and blood might make her one. She nodded and leaned down picking up their satchels and tossing them through the opening.

"Here goes nothing," Devi said, leaping into the opening followed by Marga and Zara.

Time stopped and then stretched out, flashes of light streaming past them.

Suddenly the motion stopped and they were falling.

End of Part One


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: It has been a while...okay a long time. **I have not forgotten the story. It started out as a set of three parts but has become 2. It is giving me some issues while writing. Plus I have been working on some original works. With the announcement of the third part of the movie series-kind of kick started this one. I want to finish this one so I can actually write what I would have done with the third movie in the series.

K

* * *

**Prelude**

"…_The Chosen of the Gods were believed to be the priests and priestesses of the gods they served. But my research indicated that the Chosen of the Gods were someone more than a devote priest or priestess but someone selected by the very god they served to be their living representative among the people._

"_In several writings that I have recently translated, the author speaks of a ceremony for the Chosen of Set and that upon completion of the ceremony the young priests eyes had changed from dark brown to red the color associated with his god. It was also noted that he often spoke in the most ancient form of Egyptian. In other writings, the Chosen of Isis is mentioned and that she lived over several mortal lifetimes and her unusual golden coloring._

"Though many scholars would disagree with me. I believe that in ancient times the gods walked among their worshippers using the bodies of their Chosen Ones as conduits. These Chosen were gifted immortality and the power as a reward for their devotion."

From the Journals of Evelyn O'Connell

Chapter 1 

Suddenly, the motion stopped and they were falling. The Vortex opened and dumped them into a moonlit room.

Marga and Zara landed on top of their satchels, not so quiet landing at that.

"Shit."

"Oof, get off me."

Devi managed to land on her feet for a full two seconds before slipping on something wet.

Splash.

She ended up underwater in a pool of some sorts. She quickly got on her feet and stood in waist deep water.

'It will not go down in the anneals as the most graceful of entrances but nor would it be the worse of the entrances to be made.'

"You both alright?"

"Yeah," Marga said getting off Zara.

Marga and Zara were on their feet now gathering their belongings, when a voice rang out.

"Who goes there?" a woman's voice, speaking in Ancient Egyptian rang out in the darkness.


End file.
